totheabandonedsacredbeastsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 12
"Those Who Seek" is the 12th and last episode of the To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts anime. Summary Miglieglia resurrects a massive number of corpses from a graveyard for Cain. While the fight between Hank and Miles continues, Wall recognizes Hank's true identity. Hank pins Miles with his own spear and signals the army to fire, and Miles's body begins to disintegrate. Hank realizes they have been surrounded by Wall's secret weapon, the poison of Abi, the Hydra Incarnate, turned into a poisonous mist called Alphard, which kills nearby soldiers too. It was sent by the president to kill the Incarnates but Claude can't accept the casualties it causes among their own. Miles dies due to the poison and is shot by Hank. Cain appears and starts killing the soldiers, possessing new abilities as well, and confronts Wall and Claude. Wall's soldiers tries to kill him to no avail and the ruckus draws Hank back. Cain kills Wall by making him swallow Abi's poison. Claude is about to be taken control of by Cain when Hank appears. Cain reveals the fortress was a diversion while he went to the Southern Capital and killed the leaders there about to sign an agreement with the North to fight against Cain. He tries to convince Hank humans are deranged creatures who only care about themselves. Hank admits humans make mistakes but they try to correct them and he will carry out Elaine's wishes and fulfill his mission. Hank and Cain start fighting and Cain's new abilities let him gain the advantage. Hank loses his beast form as the sun rises. Cain admits he would like Hank to survive as his friend and asks him to join them again. Hank struggles to stand and Schaal catches him. Cain remembers his envy towards Elaine and tries to kill Schaal but Hank forces himself into a version of his werewolf form and punches Cain in the face. Cain looks at the fortress being captured and disappears. Cain now controls the west and south of New Patria. The President calls for the army to fall back to the capital. As Hank and Schaal prepare to leave, Claude and Gerald admit they need Hank to defeat the Incarnates. As they walk Hank remembers how much Schaal has changed since they first met and Schaal also tells him how much he has changed. Hank asks her again if she wants to continue this journey with him and she assures him she has her own goals and wants to keep her oath towards him. At the end, Cain talks to Elaine's body in a glass container as he claims the arrival of a new world. But a mysterious voice, "On the contrary, my child," Nightmare arrive from the portal and claims the arrival of a new world will begin. Characters *Hank Henriette *Nancy Schaal Bancroft *Liza Renecastle *Claude Withers *Gerald Corlani *Martin Wall *Cain Madhouse *Miles Byron *Elizabeth Weezer *Miglieglia *Abi (mentioned) *Elaine Bluelake (anime only) Anime Differences *A scene where Miglieglia uses her ability to resurrect the dead in the cemetery whereas in the manga, she resurrects them in the battlefield. *Instead of Cain destroying the Alphard, Cain gives it to the undead Martin and made him eat it, thus dissolving his corpse. *Claude didn't fight in the fort, and because of that, the undead army raiding the fort and Claude noticing Miglieglia and telling this to Hank was omitted. *The fight between Hank and Cain was altered and added new scenes that was not in the original manga. **Hank fights Cain in his werewolf form whereas in the manga, he fights him in his human form. **Both Hank and Cain unleashed their ultimate attack to deliver the final blow. **Hank defeats Cain then Cain flees afterwards whereas in the manga, Cain flees but Hank is unable to defeat him. Trivia *Hank obtaining his ultimate form is a direct reference to Goku going "Ultra Instinct" in Dragonball Super.